Alloying
Alloying is a mechanic in Productive Industries that allows multiple resources to be combined into a single, generally more useful, resource. It is utilized throughout the entire game and is used in the purchasing of both items and Packs. Mechanics Alloying facilities In order to utilize alloying, the player must first buy an Alloying Plant, which doubles the required input and halves the total output. The Alloying Plant can be upgraded into the Alloy Factory, which halves the required input and doubles the total output, being in total 4 times as efficient as its predecessor. Additionally, the Alchemy Laboratory can be obtained from the Bats! Pack at a 20% chance, which triples the total output. In Extreme Mode, the Amethyst Alloy Facility can be obtained, which multiplies the total output tenfold, making it the most efficient alloying facility in the game. The Crimsonite Portal can also be obtained, which accepts three outputs while outputting one resource at 3x the normal rate; in addition, it is the only alloying facility that can do so. The Crimsonite Portal can accept raw resources that otherwise must be alloyed in order to create other alloys; for example, while Lavasteel normally requires Steel and Gold to create, the Crimsonite Portal can create Lavasteel using Coal, Iron, and Gold. Most alloying facilities can hold up to 100 of each input and output with the exception of Crimsonite Portal (300) and Alderite Alloy Crucible (10 000) Alloying resources In order to alloy, the required resources must be inserted into the alloying facility. The input channels can usually be found together on one side with the output on the opposite side. When a recipe is successfully inputted with sufficient resources, the resulting alloy will be exported via the output channel. The alloy facility will display relevant information (input and output materials) above itself once a resource is input. If a recipe is correct, the alloying plant will display the resulting alloy below the input information; otherwise, it will display a red X. While the alloying facilities themselves consume power, the process of alloying does not consume extra. Spilling alloys Resources that are created through alloying can only be upgraded by a Tier 3 spill, which includes Diamantine World and the Obsidian Abyss. Efficiency table List of alloying recipes Below is a list of recipes for alloying materials. Alloys cannot be created in Easy Mode, so for the sake of simplicity, it will not be listed down below. Also note that recipes for the Crimsonite Portal will not be listed as they are derived from base alloying recipes. Note that all Normal Mode alloys can be made in Extreme Mode, but most Extreme Mode alloys cannot be made in Normal Mode. Normal Mode * 3 Coal + 1 Iron = 1 SteelSteel can also be created through the Galactic Forge. * 1 Tin + 3 Copper = 4 Bronze * 1 Tin + 1 Silver = 8 Turquoise AgSn * 1 Gold + 1 Copper = 2 Colored Gold * 1 Gold + 1 Silver = 4 Electrum * 1 Nickel + 1 Chromium = 5 Nichrome * 1 Steel + 1 Gold = 3 Lavasteel * 8 Turquoise AgSn + 1 Steel = 3 Aquasteel Extreme Mode * 9 Copper + 1 Electrum = 20 HepatizonDespite being used for the Bats! Pack and Maniacal Pumpkin Pack, Hepatizon has its main uses in Extreme Mode and is categorized under Extreme Mode as a result. * 1 Manganese + 6 Steel = 7 Mangalloy * 1 Nickel + 18 Silicon = 40 Nisil * 1 Iron + 1 Silicon = 1 Ferrosilicon * 5 Copper + 1 Zinc = 1 Calamine Brass * 1 Iron + 3 Molybdenum = 1 Ferromolybdenum * 1 Magnesium + 10 Aluminium = 4 Magnalium * 1 Cobalt + 1 Chromium = 1 Talonite * 4 Copper + 1 Aluminium = 4 Duralumin References Category:Regular